Twenty Words
by HeiHeiTstesetyun
Summary: The progression of two lives altered by one incredible romance, told through twenty-word blurbs. ArmeniaXFinland shounen-ai for those that like something out of the ordinary.


Twenty Words

First Meeting:

Curious, Tino entered the pharmacy and bought a bottle of cola. Alexianos rang up the transaction and continued counting pills.

Second Encounter:

"Do you have Zyrtec?"

"Yes; follow me, please?"

Tino tripped and fell elbow-first; Alex drove him to the hospital.

Third Time's the Charm:

Alexianos asked about Tino's elbow. It wasn't broken. Tino bought two Cokes- one to thank Alex with for the ride.

Progression:

"Armenian radio?" Tino didn't remember listening to this frequency before. Still, "Hayots Erkir," and "Hayer Jan" were suddenly very catchy.

Contemplation:

Alexianos glanced at his watch. Had he watched the door for the past hour? Then Tino walked in, thank God.

Shot:

Alexianos disinfected Tino's arm.

"Please hold still…"

The Finn loathed needles with a passion… but Alexianos' touch was incredibly soothing.

Distress:

Alexianos couldn't stand it anymore. For four months, Tino had plagued his mind, with his innocent expression and warm smile.

Bold:

Alexianos took action. He risked appearing lecherous to write "Date?" hesitantly on Tino's prescription fill.

Tino beamed brilliantly.

"Of course."

Date:

A bike ride in the woods. Alexianos could hardly wait; he bet that Tino would look fantastic in Spandex shorts.

Date (Part II):

The date passed well- Tino managed not to break any bones, and they chatted for hours. Both loved mountain climbing.

Relationship:

February usually was a somber month of sober thoughts for Alexianos.

A red-velvet cupcake changed that.

"Be mine, jan?"

Dinner:

Tino loved pasta. _Really_ loved pasta.

Alexianos loved that Tino loved pasta. He happily served his boyfriend seconds…and thirds.

Glances:

It was a wholly new experience for them. In the March rain they hesitantly interlocked fingers, disregarding those that stared.

Compatibility:

Pharmacologist and pharmacist. Pale and tan. Worrier and soother. Audience and raconteur. They had never known a relationship so mutual.

Muse:

There are some things that one does for his beloved.

Alex remembered this as he politely ate burnt, ashy piirakka.

Love:

"I really do-"

"I wanted to tell you-"

Both chuckled nervously.

"You go first."

"Aleksi…I love you so much."

Massage:

Tino's fingers diffused the nervous tension stored in Alex's neck, kneading into the sore knots until they eventually untangled themselves.

Chess:

Tino and Alexianos' score was an even and impressive 41 to 41.

"Best forty-two out of eighty-three, kulta?"

Handsome:

Tino saw it every time Alexianos read in earnest concentration or cuddled their fluffy Persian cat. The man was undeniably handsome.

Dispute:

Tino shook his head, proclaiming that he needed time to cool off. Alexianos frowned and headed in the other direction.

Flu:

Alexianos checked Tino's temperature again.

"Still 102. Poor jan- I'll get you more soup."

Sometimes, Tino didn't mind being sick.

Juhanuus:

There are some things that should never, ever be mentioned. Dancing on a table during Midsummer? That's one such thing.

Intimacy:

With legs tangled in covers and contented smiles, the couple felt like they were going to pass out from exhaustion.

Proposal:

There is a Ferris wheel in Ventura on which a ring was exchanged and Tino nearly fell off from excitement.

Wedding (Part I):

Nobody ever told Alexianos how sweaty his palms would be, or how incredibly happy his husband-to-be would look.

Wedding (Part II):

In Finland, all men at the celebration dance with the bride. Though Tino was a groom, he danced with everyone.

Wedding (Part III):

"Your Love Is My Drug" may not be a classy song for a wedding dance, but it seemed to fit.

Honeymoon:

Going to Kenya is awesome. Going ATV-riding is doubly awesome. Standing ten feet from a tiger is _insanely_ awesome.

Domesticity:

Alex cooks. Tino cleans. Alex is the mechanic. Tino is the handyman. Both enjoy concocting explosive experiments in the kitchen.

Adoption:

Two friendly, intelligent daughters to raise and treasure for the years to come. The Väinämöinen-Kirzigian parents could not wait.

The Cycle Continues:

Tino and Alexianos didn't think they were overprotective. They just believed 99% of guys weren't good enough for their daughters.

Graduation:

Doctorate's degrees from UC Berkeley would make any parent proud. Tino and Alexianos cheered at the top of their lungs.

Rocking chair:

Alexianos held the infant and smiled while peering down through his round glasses.

His grandson would be the world's catalyst.

Everest:

The view from the top of Mount Everest couldn't be beat. Tino and Alex left only their names and inhibitions.

Age:

After eighty years of living, the couple still heeded the sparrow's song and laughed at the crow's warning. _Not yet._

Fever:

Tino heard the quiet cessation of the heart monitor. It seemed, for a moment, his heart had stopped as well.

Inevitability:

Tino visited that slab of stone daily. He always presented it with gardenias; nothing could keep him from his love.

Legacy:

The old pharmacy still stood, and every time Tino walked by, a cola can waited for him on the curb.

Light:

One morning, Tino woke, and his bones didn't ache. A brilliant light filled him, and again he heard Alexianos' laughter.

The end.


End file.
